1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a hydrogen fuel system for a vehicle powered by an internal combustion engine. Many systems of this type are presently classified in Class 123, subclass 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various proposals have been made for utilizing hydrogen gas as a fuel for internal combustion engines. Recently there has been greater interest in the use of hydrogen as a fuel for internal combustion engines, particularly for automobile engines in place of gasoline, in view of (1) the problem of air pollution and (2) the depletion of the world's oil supply from which gasoline is derived. Also, hydrogen is becoming more attractive as a fuel since: (1) more energy is derived from the combustion of a given amount of hydrogen than is obtained from an equivalent amount, by weight, of gasoline; (2) hydrogen is easily obtained from the electrolysis of water which is in great abundance; and (3) the main product of combustion of hydrogen is water which does not contaminate the environment. The recent interest in hydrogen as a fuel for internal combustion engines is exemplified by the experimental hydrogen fueled automobile described in a pamphlet entitled, "UCLA HYDROGEN CAR" published as Paper No. 730,507 by the Society of Automotive Engineers in May, 1973.
Hydrogen gas is very explosive and therefore requires special handling. In view of the special problems that arise in handling hydrogen gas, various proposals have been made relative to the generation, storage and use of hydrogen gas in a vehicle. In this respect, reference may be had to the various hydrogen systems disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,572,297, 3,608,529, 3,648,668, 3,672,341.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,529 it is proposed to locate an electrolyzer at a service station. Hydrogen and oxygen storage tanks are also situated at the service station for collecting hydrogen and oxygen from the electrolyzer. The service station also will have suitable outlets for connecting the storage tanks to conduits in a vehicle leading to respective hydrogen and oxygen storage tanks mounted on the vehicle. This arrangement requires valves in the outlets from the service station storage tanks and valves in the conduits leading to the vehicle storage tanks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,668, it is proposed to mount a hydrogen gas generator on the vehicle along with a pump and reserve tank. Also, to increase the output of hydrogen gas from the hydrogen gas generator, this patent proposes the use of a magnesium electrode which will decompose and need frequent replacement.
As will be described in detail hereinafter, the hydrogen fuel system of the present invention provides a relatively self-contained system for fueling an internal combustion engine on a vehicle with hydrogen gas, which system is mounted on the vehicle and does not require frequent replacement of electrodes or frequent connection and disconnection to hydrogen gas storage tanks.